


Two frogs Under a mushroom

by Orion_is_stupid



Category: Phrögs, frogs - Fandom
Genre: Frog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_is_stupid/pseuds/Orion_is_stupid
Summary: Frog.
Relationships: Frog/frog
Kudos: 5





	Two frogs Under a mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> Frog.

oh, to be a small frog sitting under a mushroom as it gently rains...The sound of music from a nearby house filling your frog ears. As you sit there, music playing in the background, another frog hops under the mushroom seeking for coverage from the storm. You two ribbit together and quickly become friends. Once the storm clears, you two hop to the same pond, living in the same lillypad, together. The frogs soon observe the fact that they are in love. And soon another storm comes. They hide underneath a flower, they observe their adopted tadpoles swimming away as they thing back on the old days underneath that mushroom. They grow old together, and each day their love grows more and more. Together, they’re best friends in love.  
Two frogs on a Lillypad.  
The frogs soon grow tired, old and weak. The mushroom is gone, the lilly has died. Two frogs turn to one. And one turns to none. The cycle continues, two frogs under a mushroom.


End file.
